Naruto's many odd secrets
by Darkredblossomgodess
Summary: adopted from domo135 Naruto has many secrets, mostly that he had never planned on revealing. As he enters konoha ninja academy will he find friendship, or just more hate? Naru/saku
1. Chapter 1

Italics- thoughts or sarcasm

Bold- demon speaking

Underline- flashback

Summary(very basic): Naruto has many secrets in his life, some, he never imagined explaining to anyone. He is glared at by adults, and on his birthday, sometimes worse. But will he find friendship at school, or just more hatred? I'll explain naruto's looks at the later in the story though, but I will say he doesn't look like the real naruto that much.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any aspect of naruto, that all belongs to masashi kishimoto. I don't own him yet *mwa ha-ha!* so yea however I do own my imagination, so please don't steal it, ok? Ok? Ok! Oh come on oh well, on with the story.

A blur of orange goes by as you can hateful eyes watching by and you wonder, first of all why would he wear a color like that, second why does everyone look at him like that, what'd he do, and why is he covered in bandages Well, if you knew Naruto Uzumaki, you would know why. Parents look at him as if he is kyuubi himself, he wears orange, because, well he really liked it, and he wears bandages to cover up the not-so normal way that naruto looks. As he walks down the street, you can just see the hate in their eyes, "why, why do they hate me?" thinks a very depressed naruto. If you took one look at naruto, you could tell he was malnourished. If anybody in the village were smart enough, they would know who naruto's father was, the savior of the village hidden in the leaves, but even then they wouldn't want to sell him food, he was still "the kyuubi brat" or "the demon fox". All naruto really wanted in life was to be able to protect the people he love, oji-san, teuchi, and soon, he would find that there were more friends waiting for him to meet than he could ever imagine.

"I wonder if I could ask oji-san to enroll in the academy, I hope he'll say yes!*click clack click clack* I'll go ask him right now!" As naruto said that, he started running, trying to avoid the villagers.

"Hello naruto, how are you doing today?" said the hokage with a large amount of worry in his voice for the blond jinchuuriki.

"I'm fine oji-san, said naruto. Oji-san, I want to enroll in the academy!" said naruto, practtically boincing off the walls at the thought of being a ninja.

The hokage was surprised, and quite happy for this statement, he really did want minato's legacy to be success. "I would be happy to enroll you, I was about to ask you about it anyway." Said hiruzen, hoping the boy could find a few friends there.

"YAY!" he yelled, immediatly glomping the hokage.

"Come on, naruto I'm getting too old for this, naruto. Now the school will be starting in about a week, so you'll probably want to go get some weapons and new more ummm, how do I put this, ninja-like clothes?" said Sarutobi hoping that he would accept the fact that he needed new clothes.

"Awwwww, but aren't these clothes fine?" Naruto said, wanting to keep his old ones.

"Well, again naruto, you ARE going to be a ninja, right I don't think you should wear THAT much 'kill me orange'." Sarutobi, sarutobi stated with a hint of worry at how easily he would be caught in the forest.

"Ok I guess, but I don't have enough money, jiji-san! said naruto getting teary-eyed at the fact that he had no money, because the people at stores always over-charged him.

"Don't worry naruto, I already thought of that." said the hokage, handing naruto some money. "Now go train, and visit me after your fist day, ok naruto?" he asked, hoping he wouldn't have any trouble with the students at the academy.

"Ok ojiji-san, see you!" said naruto, running off happily.

Naruto trained, barely sleeping most days, staying up until close to three or four in the morning, then waking up at seven, he learned many jutsu, and got great aim, when he was finished with allt he jutsu he had gotten, and all the chakra control, he went shopping, and started preparing for the academy.

THE DAY HE STARTS THE ACADEMY~

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEEP*BEEEEEEEEEP*click* "Aaaaah, that was a nice rest! Oh yeah, it's the day I start at the academy! Itadekimasu." naruto said as he slurped up his morning ramen. Naruto liked orange, so he still had some of it in his clothes. As naruto put on his bandages, he remembered how people had completely FREAKED OUT when they saw him without them on, that wouldn't happen ever again. What naruto looked like was odd in some ways, but cool in others. He black ninja sandals, black cargo pants for his many scrolls, a white shirt with the uzumaki sign on it, a black vest lined with orange, and all of his pouches were orange. The thing that caught people's eyes were his bright orange mask, (sorta like kakshi's so if the bandages failed, people wouldn't like freak out). Naruto couldn't have people seeing his whisker marks, sharp teeth, odd ears, his torso, or his claw. His slitted eyes couldn't be helped though, he couldn't wear sunglasses because of his ear problem. The bandages drew less attention than claws and fangs would, so he just stuck with the bandages, most of the village people just thought that he had been attacked or something like that.

As naruto arrived at the academy, looks of hatred turned to confusion as he sat down, he looked sort of powerful, and to some girls, cute. So one gutsy named kiba finally got up enough courage to ask him. WHY ARE YOU ALL COVERED IN BANDAGES?... WELL?

As naruto got up, he lowered his mask and slightly barred his fangs. "If you really must know, right now I've got plenty of problems in my life, I don't need any more, so just shut up, and back off." he said in a fairly calm voice, though he may have. As he sat down, Iruka walked in and the lesson started. For many more weeks, it went on like this, someone would ask naruto a question, and he would more-or-less answer it, but one day after school, sakura asked if naruto wanted to play, so they did. It went on like this for quite a while, until sakura asked if she could come over some time, he was so excited to have a real friend! "Sure you can come over sakura -chan!" said Naruto. "I actually have a friend! I can't wait!" He practically screamed in his mind.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, so come around 8:00 am, we'll have a whole day to play, see you then naruto-kun!" said sakura, excited that there was a pretty cute guy other than sasuke, she'd beat Ino with him, easily!

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* "Naruto, you said eight o'clock, where are you, 'you in there?" Sakura shouted, she was geti=ting a bit annoyed with how long he was taking.

*YAAAAAAWN* "WTF why didn't my alarm go off? I'll be there in a second sakura-chan!" Naruto hurried to get dressed and forgot one thing, his bandages.

"Ok, Ok sakura-chan, I'm here already." *squeeeeak*

"Oh hi naruto." once she sees him, she starts sweating bullets, wanting to know more about his ears and tail NANI?

"Hey, naruto, can I come in?" asked Sakura wanting to know more about his extra appendages.

"Sure sakura-chan, are you ok?" Naruto

"Yeah, I'm fine, naruto, but I've got one question, why do you have ears and a tails?" asked sakura, wondering if they were fake or not.

"OHHHH SHIT!"


	2. Chapter 2

italicized- jutsu, or thoughts

Bold- demon speaking

underlined-Flashbacks

I don't own naruto, or any aspect of it... yet

Last chapter sakura sees naruto without his bandages, what will happen?

"OH CRAP!" said naruto as he tried to get away from sakura, but she grabbed hold of his tail.

"Sakura, I can uh I CAN EXPLAIN! I was uh just joking, I was trying to surprise you, see it worked, yaaaaaay, now you can let me release this jutsu, ok now let go, it's kinda hurting me." said naruto,sweating profusely, and hoping he didn't have to lose his first-and only- friend because of something like this

"Oh really naruto, then how are they FAKE, IF IT HURTS? Why would you be hiding these things, they look so soft and fuzzy, and why the hell do you have them anyway? Oh, and don't you lie to me naruto!" Sakura yelled at him, not wanting the truth

"Y-yes sakura-chan, OK, I guess I could tell you, but just don't tell anyone else, you HAVE to promise, you'll understand later, ok?" asked naruto, hoping she could understand.

All sakura could do was just nod, but the she spoke: "ok naruto-kun don't worry your secret is safe with me."

Flashback

As naruto got ready for another day, he put his mask on, ever since the seal had malfunctioned when he was 1, he had slitted eyes, fangs, and claws, he couldn't let the villagers see them, or else they would believe he was the demon itself. Because naruto was the kyuubi host. Naruto had always hated his birthday, while others celebrated, he just layed in bed waiting for the day to end. But on one terrible day, Naruto met the Kyuubi no kitsune.

Hello kit, I can see you're in quite some trouble, would you like to live another day? Asked the kyuubi.

Y-yes was all the terrified 6-7 year old naruto could reply.

Well wonderful, but you may want to wear bandages to cover yourself up, you wouldn't want to draw even more attention. Now this will be painful so just try to stay with me, kit.

Ahhhhhhh naruto screamed in agonizing pain as his body was engulfed in a fiery red flame of chakra. He blacked out. The next morning, he woke remembering what kyuubi had said about bandages, and looking in the mirror a little more than shocked. After he got over it, he wrapped himself up, and went on about his normal business.

End of flashback

"Wow, naruto, you've been through a lot." she said, enveloping him in a hug. Although naruto flinched at the sudden contact, it felt good.

"So you don't hate me?" he asked, ready to bolt depending on what she said.

"Of course not naruto-kun, why would I hate you for something you had no control over, that'd be just plain stupid." said sakura, just hugging him tighter.

"Hey, naruto, can I pet your ears?" sakura questioned.

"Sure sakura-chan." he said, leaning in so she could, and as she pet him, she could hear naruto purring, oh how cute, she thought!

"So what do you want to do today, Naruto-kun?" sakura inquired.

"I don't know sakura, you want to train?" he wondered.

"Sure naruto, I'd love that! Sakura exclaimed.

As they trained together, they talked more about their lives, and then, sakura brought up parents.

"Naruto, do you know who your parents were?" sakura asked, a bit worried at how his expression changed at the subject.

"Well yes but my mother was Kushina Uzumaki, but as for my dad, I mean I'd like to tell you, but I still shouldn't it's an SS class secret, more than the one I just told you, if you're really that curious, I'll tell you one big clue, or two. naruto said, knowing that he really shouldn't just go around telling people about his father.

"OK, but don't make it too hard, ok? I'm really curious to see who you dad was!" sakura stated excitedly.

"Well then, all I'll say is that if you take one good look at me, and imagine what I would look like without whisker marks claws fangs, ears and tail. Just try to imagine it, my father looked exactly like me. Oh, and one more thing." he said.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked, getting curious, and happy that she would get another clue.

"If you look in the library, could you also look for a book on kitsunes, since I'm in the academy, and almost a ninja and all, well I'd like to learn more about the jutsu that kitsune can use, or in my case, a kitsune hanyou." said naruto, with a bit of joy in his vice.

"Why can't you get it yourself?' Sakura asked, a bit disappointed that it wasn't another clue.

"Well, you see sakura-chan, even if I could get in, they'd think I was trying to overthrow the village with my yokai chakra if I got a book about a kitsune." naruto said, laughing a bit at the idea of someone like himself, who only did good for the village, overthrowing it.

"Oh, sure then, I'd be happy to, well then, I'll see you tomorrow naruto-kun, I have to go to the library to find out who your dad is! Bye!" said sakura, running as fast as she could, to find out naruto's other secret.

"Bye sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, heading back to his house.


	3. Chapter 3

Bold- demon speaking

underlined-Flashbacks

I don't own naruto, or any aspect of it... yet

*CLICK CLACK, CLICK, CLACK*as sakura ran through the village to get to the library, she thought "I wonder who naruto's dad is, I mean, who? Some missing nin, or, maybe one of those S class kinda dangerous ninjas that were defeated in the kyuubi attack. Hmmm."

As she arrived at the library (does konoha even have one?) she asked where the record of famous ninjas were, but once she was there, it didn't take her too long, she saw a big huge picture of the hokage's all lined up in one of the scrolls, and it listed their heritages; father, grandfather, mother, son, etc. but then she saw it, jiraiya, father of the yondaime, and a picture of each."N-NANI? H-how, how could this happen so, he sealed the fox in his own son, I guess he couldn't have the burdon on other families shoulders, he WAS the hokage Oh, naruto how could you have lived without the guidance of a parent. I have to get back there soon; I need to talk to naruto. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I've got to get some books on kitsunes for naruto. I'll get this one, and this one, and I think this one will really help him out." She said, trying to find some books for him.

"I wonder when she'll be back." naruto asked himself. Just then, sakura knocked on the door. "Come in, sakura-chan." Naruto said cheerily.

"Okay, but first." she said, giving him the biggest bear-hug.

"I don't know how this could have happened naruto, why you, of all people?" Sobbed sakura. It's just not fair, you always had a hard life, those hateful eyes full of blood-lust, just begging to harm you in some way, if it were me, I'd be dead, or in some crazy place having a break-down, naruto-kun you are truly strong. Sakura said, weeping into his shoulder

"I'm glad you understand, but sakura, do you think you could help me with something, and let go, I kinda can't breath." naruto gasped, barely able to breath, turning a bluish color.

"Oh, gomenasai, naruto-kun!" She said, quickly letting go of him.

"Sakura-chan ... kinda hurt my ankle while you were gone, I went training for about an hour and I think I sprained it, I'm terrible with medical stuff, and I thought maybe you could help me?" Naruto said, pleading for some help.

"Sure I could help you! Let me see it first though, if you broke, it, I can't help you too much there, so just show me where it hurts." said sakura, worried for her friend.

"Ok, it's my right ankle, oh, and one more thing while your at it, do you know anything about seals?" Naruto asked, with worry in his voice.

"Well, a little, but not too much." Sakura said, hoping she wasn't disappointing naruto.

"Ok, well it wont take too long, but when you're done looking at my ankle, could you look at my seal to make sure there isn't any damage done?" said naruto, worried of wheether the seal had been altered in any way.

"Sure, I'll try my best. Ok now naruto-kun, your ankle got hurt pretty bad, I'd even say maybe a small fracture, but your seal seems fine to me." said sakura, content with her work.

"Well that's good, I wanted you to check, because I haven't been healing as quickly for some reason, usually I heal really fast because of my yokai chakra, but it just isn't working right now." said naruto, glas that nothing was wrong.

"Oh, well that's odd, but at least you'll have time to read the books I got you!" said sakura, glad that he could read all the books she got.

"Wow, you got me a lot of books on kitsunes, thanks sakura-chan." Naruto said, sweat-dropping at how much she got, the stack was close the his ceiling, this could take a while.

"Hey, naruto-kun, can I sleep on your bed, I am really tired right now, Since you'll be reading, you can use the couch, right?" said sakura, stifling a yawn.

"Of course, Sakura-chan, I'll see you after your nap." said naruto, staring down the huge pile of books.

*hours of reading, and learning new jutsus/sleeping later*

"Yawwwn, mornin' naruto-kun." Sakura)

"Oh, morning sakura-chan, guess what, I learned a whole lot of kitsune jutsus from those books! It is soooooooo cool, I think you'll love this one! Transformation kitsu! And into naruto's bedroom walked a tiny little orange kitsune. naruto said, sounding excited.

Naruto? asked sakura, quite puzz;ed as to what just walked in.

Yep. said naruto, happily.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own naruto, or any aspect of it... yet

italics-thoughts

Underline-flashback

bold-demon talking, or emphasis/yelling

Now that naruto has a friend, he feels more comfortable with people knowing who he is. Although he isn't shouting to the world, I'm naruto namikaze, he isn't exactly whispering it either. Sakura finds some cute clothes for naruto, and asks if he likes them or not.

"Of course I like them, soo cool! There's tons of pockets, and it has orange too!" Naruto yelled happily.

"Well, when you get home, I also have another surprise for you!" Sakura said, expectantly, hoping he would like it too.

"Yay! Surprise!" naruto thought, eager to see what it was.

"Ok then, well lets go." said sakura, running off towards his house.

"'k." said naruto, following her.

So in the end naruto had a pair of dark blue cargo pants, a standard black ninja shirt, and a green ninja vest.

"Here it is naruto-kun, I thought that you'd really like it, so I spent the money, and got, THIS!" said sakura, pulling a jutsu scroll from behind her back.

"Oh. My. God. That is so frickin' cool!" Naruto shouted, snatching the scroll out of her hands.

As he tried on his completely new outfit, he looked exactly like his father, the whole outfit, except for the back of the cloak that he wore. Instead of saying yondaime, it said; Namikaze, and Kitsune.

"So, you like it?" Sakura)

"Uh, hell, yeah, how could I not this thing is soo awesome! I can't wait to wear it to the academy!" said naruto, bouncing around his house

"Just promise me one thing though." Sakura said.

"Okay." naruto said, wondering what she was asking of him.

"Just stop wearing that mask, your whisker marks look really cute, so you should be proud of them, and besides, if you do, then I can do, this!" Sakura said as she pounced on naruto and started to pet his whiskers. "Oh, he's purring again, oh my god, that is kawaii!" thought sakura, hoping he would agree.

"Oh, that feels good sakura-chan!" Naruto said, still purring contently.

"Ok, well then, see you tomorrow, naruto-kun." said sakura, leaving his house to get home.

Bye, sakura-chan!

Next day ..

Yawn, that sure was a nice nap! Oh, wait, I got that new outfit from sakura! I'll have to wear it today! Naruto)

AT THE ACADEMY~

*slide*gasp* "OH MY GOD, it's the yondaime, he's back from the dead to avenge the ramen I stole from him!" Kakashi yelled: he had stopped by to talk to Iruka about the team arrangements, but after screaming about ramen, he promptly.

"Oh, hey naruto!" Said sakura, as she waved him over to the seat next to her.

"That's naruto? Wow." Most of the students said, they were all rather confused as to the big change in his look.

As naruto sat down, some people had some questions because right as he walked to his seat, everyone had a chance to see the back of his shirt; it had the kanji for namikaze, and kitsune on it, and again, kiba was the loud mouth to voice his opinion.

"Why the hell do you have Namikaze, and Kitsune on the back of your jacket? And whats with those whiskers?" yelled kiba, giving narutoo a headache with his advanced hearing.

"Well, as for the namikaze, and kitsune, I have them for the same reaon someone would have their clan symbol on their jackets. And as for the whisker marks, right now, that is none of your concern. Just, listen, dude, next time try not to yell so loud, you're giving everybody a headache." said naruto, annoyed. "Why the hell does he have to shout so much?" thought naruto, getting pissed.

"..." after that remark, kiba stayed quiet.

Right after that, Iruka walked in, even he was shocked to see what seemed to be naruto, he had just figured out who naruto's dad was. Wow, just plain wow, even he never figures it out, how dumb are they?


	5. Chapter 5

Italics-thoughts or sarcasm

Bold-demon speaking

Underline-flashbacks

I don't own naruto, or any aspect of it... yet

In this chapter naruto is assigned to a team, so, yeah, it is exactly the same as the show, except naruto is smarter, but he still loves pranks, and hates sasuke. So, on with the story!

...ok then, on with our school day, class-" Iruka spoke, until he was inturrupted by kiba, he was getting fairly mad now.

"WHY DOES NARUTO HAVE THOSE KANJI ON HIS JACKET!" Kiba yelled at naruto questioningly.

Please do not interrupt me, kiba, and for your question, well, naruto is the only one who can answer that, though I may be able to, it's his choice to tell you why, or not to tell you, ok? Iruka said in his 'official tone'.

Well then, naruto? Kiba asked, again, ignoring the look of annoyance, and hatred in his eyes.

*ahem* "If you really must know kiba, you nosy jerk, I found this out when I was about five, but I didn't really want more assassins after me, so I didn't show it of like know, but now that I have some ninja skills, and a friend, I'm not really afraid to announce it to the world, I am naruto namikaze, my father,the yondaime hokage, and to wrap it all up I am the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi-no-youko." He shouted at Kiba, then he walked right out of the class-room.

"Oh, and by the way, I don't know how no-one ever figured it out, I mean if you really take one good look at me, aside from certain things I look exactly like my dad!"said naruto as he poked his head in the classroom for the last time that day. And along with that you could hear a loud poof! Followed by a four legged of running.

"Oh, no, naruto, how could you, you shouldn't use that jutsu, what if the villagers see you?" thought sakura. "Ano, Iruka-sensei, can I leave, I heard him use a special jutsu, actually, I need to go and find him." said sakura, quickly leaving the classroom.

"Well then, class lets get on with our day, I guess." Iruka said, trying to resume his composure after what had just happened.

IN THE FOREST

*panting* "Ah, I finally got here, to my part of the forest. I think maybe the spring would feel good right now. Kaiton- Endon Oh, that feels so good, that jutsu works great on water for a hot spring, I should do this more often. Naruto said, relaxing in the hot water.

"Naaarutooooo~ where aaaare yooouu?~" sakura said fairly loudly, but, kindly.

"I'm over here, sakura-chan, I'm in the spring! Naruto shouted to her.

"Oh, ok." Sakura said.

"Wow, this is really cool, naruto, but how did you make the water hot?" Sakura questioned.

"It feels really good when I'm a kitsune, but just listen, sakura-chan, I know I shouldn't have used that jutsu, but I did it anyway, I'm sorry, sakura-chan." naruto saqid, putting his head down in shame.

"It's ok, naruto, it's just that I can't have the villager seeing you like this, naruto, I mean, come, on, if they saw you like that, they would go crazy, and I don't even want to know what would happen, ok naruto, just, don't use that jutsu unless you have to. You know naruto, I really worry about you, you're my best friend, and well, I really don't want to lose you! I would hug you right now, but your all wet, so, henge!" she yelled.

As she said that, out of the puff of smoke came a small pink fox leaping into the water.

"Well, know I can sort of get into the water, not worry about not wearing clothes, because I'm a fox, and also be able to give you a hug, or in this case, a lick. You know, naruto you're right, this water feels really good on your muscles and everything, but, you know that you have to go to the academy, right, you can't really be a ninja if you don't, so let's head back, kai! sakura said, trying to coax aruto to come back.

"Ok then let's get going, naruto." Sakura said, excitedly, she couldn't wait to know who she would be with!

"Yeah, well sakura, could we do something together again? Last time we were together was a lot of fun, or, at least, that's what I thought."said Naruto, hoping she thought of it the same way.

"Well sure, naruto-kun, we could have a lot of fun, but what would we do?" Sakura asked, quite puzzled.

"We could cook, umm maybe go swimming, or go to the park, OH, we could walk in the forest, or even just, like, around town, but no-matter what we do, It'll still be fun, on the weekends, I get kinda lonely. I mean, living alone isn't too much fun, you know? It's kinda boring, and in a way, depressing, I, just -" naruto said, starting to ramble.

"I completely understand, naruto-kun, I would hate to live alone, no rules are pretty good, but the love and everything else, without parents, especially with who you are, would be pretty hard. And if it would make you feel better, I could let you stay like you are now, and I could just carry you into the academy, if it would make you feel better." said sakura in a sweet and caring tone.

"Actually, yeah, that'd feel really good; having these bandages on all the time hurts my ears and tail. It isn't very good for them to be all taped up all the time. I just wish the villagers would accept me." he said in a dejected tone.

"It's ok naruto-kun, come on, let's go, said sakura as she picked up the kitsune-naruto. We'll head over to the academy right now, we can't miss today, the teams are getting picked today, remember?" said sakura, as they headed for the academy.

"Oh yeah, I'm kinda tired, so tell me my team when they're listed." Naruto said, yawning.

"Okay." Sakura said, happily.

ACADEMY ACADEMY ACADEMY…

*SLIDE-ey door noise*

"Iruka-sensei, I'm back." Sakura said, sweetly.

"Ok, sakura-san, go take a sseat, then. Now that everyone is here, I will announce the teams; team10 blah blah blah blah, something abou tino, and now , team seven, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno, and your sensei will be Kakashi, Hatake" Iruka said, in a lecture voice.

"Hey, naruto, we're on team seven with kakashi-sensei, and sasuke." said sakura, repeating what Iruka said to the small and fuzzy naruto.

"Oh, great." said, naruto, still half asleep.

3 HOURS LATER~

"Oh wow, kakashi is finally here! Yay." Naurto said, unhappy with their sensei's timing.

"Meet me on the roof." Kakashi said, shunshining to the top of the building.

"Oi, sakura, I learned a cool new jutsu: the shunshin. he said proudly as they both shunshined away.

AT THE TOP OF THE ACADEMY

"Hey sakura, where is naruto? Sasuke/kakashi asked at the same time.

Well, he's right here, actually, said sakura pointing to the fox.

"WAIT, NANI?" they both shouted.

"Yeah, I'm right here, what, you know, I was trying to sleep!" said Naruto, annoyed.

"Oh. Well, sorry. Why are you a fox, naruto?" Kakashi)

"I didn't really feel like wearing bandages, so, I just didn't, and so that people wouldn't freak out, I just went like this." Naruto said.

"Oh, great, I have the jinchuuriki of the village on my team, wonderful, he doesnn't seem too bad so far though." thought kakashi.

A whole lot later after the talk about themselves.

"Ok, now, don't eat breakfast tomorrow morning, we are having another test before you can truly become a genin, the bell-test." Kakashi said, in his usual uncaring tone.


	6. Chapter 6

Italics- thoughts or sarcasm

Bold-demon speaking

Underline-flashbacks

I don't own naruto, or any aspect of it... yet

Next day at training ground 7...

"OK, sakura-chan, I brought you something!" Naruto said, holding a paper bag out to her

"Ok then naruto, but what is it, wait, I smell eggs, naruto, you know we aren't supposed to eat before this!" Sakura yelled, confused.

"It's ok though, I know what the test is, it's about teamwork, and if you didn't eat, and you failed, you would be really hungry 'cuz he doesn't let you eat anything unless you get a bell of the side of his pants!" Naruto explained to her, glad when she replied to his statement.

"Oh, well... thanks naruto!" She leaned over to kiss him, but he didn't notice, and just kept walking, so she kissed nothing, and almost fell over. She was pissed to say in the least.

"NARUTO, I WAS ABOUT TO KISS YOU, AND YOU JUST KEPT WALKING, YOU BAKA! I THOUGHT YOU WANTED ME TO KISS YOU!" She then runs off and hits naruto on the head for it, and then gives him the kiss the both of them wanted.

"Sorry sakura-chan, I just wasn't thinking, I was thinking about my dad." said Naruto in a downcast voice

"Oh, I see..." said sakura, trying to come up with another topic. "Oh look, naruto-kun, kakashi-sensei's not late!" sakura said to naruto, shock present in her voice.

"Now, we will begin the test, you all have to try and get a bell from me... hajime!" kakashi shouted.

"Ok, wait up duck-butt, I know what we have to do, ok? This is a test of teamwork, so we have to work together." Naruto said in a hushed voice, trying to get his team to pass the test.

"Fine, I'll just try and truth that you know what's right this time." Sasuke said, annoyed.

"Now, guys, I think I have a pretty good idea, okay, I'll use one of my jutsus, and distract kakashi while you two get a bell each, when sakura-chan gets hers, we'll share, 'k?" naruto asked, hoping they would agree.

"Ok then!" Sakura/Sasuke said in unison, though sasuke was less enthusiastic about it.

"Fox kit transformation jutsu!" As naruto did the it, he got some ketchup from sakuras egg/hashbrown breakfast, and put it on his ears, and legs to try and make himself look hurt, he also broke a shuriken and held it to himself just for display, then headed over to kakashi.

*rustle rustle* "Who's there? Oh my god, you poor thing, it almost brought kakashi to tears to see a tiny little fox kit like this, the village probably got him, and he thought he could find refuge here, oh, no what's this, my god, they branded it, the poor, poor thing!" said the infamous ninja, getting a bit distracted.

He was so caught up in the "poor fox kit", he didn't notice sasuke and sakura sneaking up behind him only to grab the bells on his vest, and for the fox kit to immediately get up and act like nothing was wrong. NANI? Then the tiny kitsune started to roll around on the ground laughing uncontrollably, until he rolled onto the shuriken, not a good idea, "Hahaha, you actually fell for it! Ah, ouch, oh god that hurts, hey sakura-chan, could you come over and get this shuriken out of my stomach, I don't think it's too good for the seal. narutostated a bit bluntly, not really ccaring about who heard about the seal, how would they know exactly what seal he was talking about.

"Only this could happen to you naruto-baka, well, *sigh* anyway, are you going to stay like that forever, or are we going to get training?" Sakura asked, hopeful that they would learn some new jutsu.

"Oh yeah, right, sorry!" Naruto said, with his literally foxy grin.

"Let's get training then." Kakashi said, in his usually emotionless voice.

the very next day...

"Ok, it is way too hot out to train today, kakashi-sensei, can we go swimming, or something?" Sakura said, wiping the sweat off her brow.

Naruto instantly paled at the thought of swimming, he'd have to take his shirt off, and bandages! This didn't go unnoticed by kakashi, but he thought nothing of it.

"Actually that would be a great idea, sakura-san!" kakashi said.

"Ok then, ikuzo!" Sakura said, heading to konoha's only lake, though surprisingly, nobody was there.

At the lake...

"Woo-hoo!" said sakura as she jumped in, "Come on, naruto, the water's great!" Sakura shouted, waving him over.

"You know my bandages are paper, right sakura-chan? I'd rather not." Naruto said, sadly.

"Oh, but naruto, we are a team, right, and anyone who says anything about it, WILL BE POUNDED INTO THE GROUND BY ME, PERSONALLY! Now come on, and hop in!" Sakura said, protectively.

"Ok, I guess I can't resist that!" said naruto, as he took off his clothes first, to find he was very muscular fo a boy his age, and also, kakashi noticed that brand the fox had on his back wasn't just a prop, it was real.

To everyone's worry, as was to, what exactly was under those bandages you as, but a very puffy tail from being kept in, and fox ears with a few piercings on them which looked as if naruto hadn't consented to them. "Cannon-ball" yelled naruto as a giant ball of fur and tanned skin leaped in. "Well? Wow, you people are the first guys not to freak out at this" naruto stated calmly.

"Well, dobe it wasn't exactly your fault was it?" susuke stated, still trying to act cool.

"But, I want to talk to you about something kakashi-sensei, you don't care, do you, I mean, you look kinda freaked out!" said naruto, worried that his sensei wouldn't accept him.

"Iie, it's ok I just felt a familiar presence." said kakashi, concerned as to why he would feel his sensei's chakra signature.

About 3-400m away from training ground seven:

"Wha- what just happened, I was chasing after some criminals, but then, where am I?" The yondaime extended his sences, and picked up the two people he was chasing after, "I've got them now!" he thought.

Naruto saw some people running, so he said hed be back, went into his kitsune form, and chased after the two thought-to-be-thugs. He quickly tied them up, and waited, a while, listening for what they were running from, and there it was... the yondaime, "Wait, nani?" He couldn't believe it, he was about to meet his father. "Hey, you!" The yondaime turned to see a what seemed to be kitsune talking to him.

He saw the kitsune and the men and quickly approached him, Naruto soon, let his childishness take him over, he quickly ran over to him and asked: "How the hell are you here yondaime, you're supposed to be dead?"

This shocked him beyond belief, he was supposed to be dead? What was this thing thinking? "Hey, where are we?" asked the supposed-to-be-dead hokage.

"We are in training grounds 7." Naruto stated.

"What's your name, ano... boy?" the yondaime asked.

"Actually, theres something you really NEED to know... Namikaze minato, on the day that you died, your wife gave birth to your son, naruto, namikaze, that's my name, tou-san, I'm your son." naruto said, sadly.

At this, naruto returned to his hanyou form, and asked how he got here, upon this, he found out from one of the ninjas, it was a timetraveling jutsu that would have no effect on the future, minato was still there in the past, but when his past self died, so would he, and so, Naruto met his father.


	7. Chapter 7

italics-thoughts or sarcasm

bold-demon speaking

underlined-flashback

I don't own naruto, or any aspect of it... yet

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK!

As naruto transformed back into his normal state, the yondaime was confued, and shocked,"waa-?" minato asked "Why does he look so much like me?"the fourth hokage wondered, how?

"Listen Minato-san, I learned that I was your son when I was about six years old, I was happy, and all, but I didn't go shouting it to the villagers or anything, they didn't really treat me the way you wanted them to, your last dying wish never really happened." Naruto said, sadly.

"Wow, I never imagined that my son would look like... wait a minute, how do I know you're not just using a jutsu?" Minato inquired, hoping that this was not some simple joke.

"Well, I guess this might proove it: kai! As he said that, upon the smoke clearing, nothing happened, he was just standing there looking the same as ever. I guess I should tell you though, the reason I look like this, is because you sealed the kyuubi into me at the cost of your own life, I couldn't be seen with how I looked after the seal malfunctioned, so I covered it up with bandages." Naruto explained, hoping his father would accept him.

"I can't believe what I put you through, son, but I must ask, what did happen after the seal malfunctioned?" minato asked his son, wanting an answer.

"Well, you see, tou-san, the yokai chakra became too much for me, when I was attacked by a few drunken villagers on my 5th birthday, I needed a whole lot of repair on my body, the hospital wouldn't take me, and I didn't have enough strenght to go to oji-san, so I just waited to die, but I was brought before kyuubi, and he repaired me, but at a cost, being that, well... tou-san, I'm a hanyou. "As those words were said, naruto began to take off his bandages, "I hope it's not that much of a disappointment to you that your only son looks like this." said naruto in a down-cast voice.

"I-I, Naruto, I... I just can't believe what you've been put through, I never knew this was going to happen, even if it hadn't happened to this me yet, I just cannot believe them, disrespecting my one and only dying wish, how aweful of them, especially for you, naruto." With that, the 4th leaned in to give naruto a hug, after a couple seconds you could hear what seemed to be sakura calling his name: "NAARUUUTOOOOOOOOO, WHERE ARE YOUUU?"

"Oh, what are we going to do? Actually, nevermind, we can't hide you forever .Oi, sakura-chan, come over here!"he yelled.

"I'll explain what happened, just stay there." naruto said, more quietly, motioning for her to stay still."Sakura-chan, there's someone I want you to meet." Naruto told her, with plenty of happiness in his voice.

"Oh, is there? Ok, I'll be over there in a second... NANI? y-yondaime-sama?" sakura asked, baffled at who was standing before her.

"Sakura-chan, meet my tou-san, you see, he was chasing after some theives, and they used a time-traveling jutsu, this won't effect the future, or the past, it's really complicated, but isn't this cool!"

A LOT OF EXPLAINING LATER...

"Well that's actually really cool, but we should be getting back soon." Sakura said, worriedly, hoping their team wouldn't be too worried about them.

"Oh yeah, Kakashi's probably getting curious... OH GOD, WE HAVE TO GET BACK! Sakura-chan, if you know kakashi-sensei, he'll probably be getting the wrong idea right about now!" naruto practically screamed.

"Oh shit! we really have to go, but what'll we do about minato-sama?" Sakura questioned.

"We'll just have to explain what happened to kakashi and sasuke when we get back there, come on tou-san!" Naruto said, motioning for his father to come too.

"Ok, then I'm coming, but naruto, when we get back homw, I have to teach you some of my jutsu!" Minato said, happy to know that his son would be able to learn the jutsu that he had created, and to learn them from the person who made them.

"Yosh, ikuzo!" naruto said, as they ran towards the training grounds.

TRAINING GROUND SEVEN

"I wonder where they ar- oh, there thay are, hey where were you guys?" And upon hearing this, kakashi looked forward and saw the yondaime coming at them, and promptly fainted after yelling, "HE'S BACK FOR HIS RAMEN, BUT THIS TIME, *whispering* it's really him!" and then, promptly, fainted.

"Oh, man kakashi, what am I gonna do with you? I didn't even remember a ramen incide- oh . . . right, I forgot, already, DAMN YOU KAKASHI! why, why did you steal my ramen, it's not that unhealthy, and it's sooo good!" minato said, fighting for his favorite food.

"Well, anyway lets try to get kakashi-sensei up." said naruto, and with that being said, kakashi was woken up.

"So, then why are you here minato-sensei?" kakashi asked, pondering the reasons of why his sensei wouldn't be dead.

"Well, I was chasing these crminals, and they used a special jutsu on me so, yeah, I don't know what to do about it, but right now, all that matters is that I'm with you naruto!" minato said, immediately hugging his one and only son.

"Let's keep this a secret for a while, we don't really want to give ojiji-san a heart-attack with it being sort of late in the day and all." naruto said, not wanting to give his grandfather-figure a heart-attack

"Well, you're all dismissed for today, Ja Ne." kakashi said, shunshining away.

"Ok then, lets head home tou-san." naruto said ,wanting for his dad to come with him to get some rest.

"Sure, but we have to tell the old man about this soon, naruto, I don't really want to be going around in a henge forever." minato said, somewhat annoyed that he had to keep the jutsu up.

"Let's go, just put on a henge and don't act too suspicious." naruto said,hoping his father was a good actor.

As they walked back to naruto's apartment, minato was a bit confused: why hadn't the hokage moved him to a nicer place?

Directly after he thought that naruto told him not to look, because-of course- his apartment was a wreck: in the short time he had been gone, the villagers had messed it up, yet again.

"We can sleep on the same bed, but just wait a couple seconds." He said, and after that there was a poof of smoke, and the former hokage couldn't see naruto, but then he did: a cute and very small fox kit.

"Let's go to bed soon tou-san: I'm supposed to have an important mission tomorrow." naruto said, trying to avoid the subject of his living arrangements.

"Ok, good night naruto." minato said, lovingly.

the next morning: about 9:00 am...

"Yaaaawn, good morning tou-san!" naruto said, happily.

"Morning, Naruto! You want some breafast? I made some bacon, hashbrowns, and eggs!" he said, cheerily.

"Sure, dad." With that said, naruto transformed back to his regular, human form.

"I set up a meeting with the hokage, so we'll be meeting him in about an hour, you want to spar 'till then?" minato asked, hoping his son would agree to it.

"Sparring with the 4th hokage, how could I resist?" naruto said, excitedly.

After this, naruto, and minato went to training ground seven, and sparred for about fourty-five mintues, and promptly arrived at the hokages office with a henge on, and to get there, a shunshin.

"Ah, hello naruto-kun, who is this friend you have brought to me?" Sarutobi asked.

"Oh, I'm hurt that you couldn't recognize me, even with this stupid henge on, old man." said the fourth hokage, in a mock-hurt voice.

"What... M-minato?" he questioned, bringing tears to his eyes.

"Yes, oji-san, I wondered when you'd realize that it was me." he said, dropping the henge. "Now I only have one question for you: what happened when I was gone?"

"Well, the villagers always failed to accept naruto as anything other than the demon himself, they attacked him, for the most part, it happened whenever I was at a meeting with the council. I couldn't let anyone know that Naruto was a Namikaze, because of Iwa, if they found out that you had a son... I'd really rather not think about what could happen to your son, Minato." he said, in a very depressing voice, thinking of what happened to his son made minato want to kill the villagers who had brought pain to his son.

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't do anything about it, Minato." said Sarutobi.

"Also, why didn't you move him into another place? His apartment is so small, I can't imagie living in it, no offence to you naruto." Minato said, trying not to offend his son.

"Actually, naruto requested that very one." The third hokage said, bluntly.

"It made me feel safer, like thte village couldn't get to me if the space was small enough, but it didn't really work, actually it was worse come to think of it: people made fun of me for living in such a small place with no parents, and I couldn't escape the beatings on my birthday because there was only one window." Naruto said, trying not to cry in front of his father.

"They did what to you on your birthday? And-and, who the hell were the kids who made fun of you? Minato asked, getting flames in his eyes that could easily rival Lee and Gai's flames of youth.

"We have to let the village know I'm back, now!"Minato said, practically shaking with rage., and letting off plenty of killing intent.

"Ok then minato, we'll set you up for an assembally in one hour." The third hokage said, trying to get him out as soon as possible, even he was getting a bit scared from all that killer intent.

One hour later~

"Ahem, everyone, may I have your attention please?Aas you all know, the fourth died in the kyuubi attck, but in a miraculous turn of events, some criminals used a time-traveling jutsu, and he is here right now." Exclaimed the third hokage.

At this people were shocked to know that their savior was back.

"But how do we know it's him?" A villager yelled, after that was said, people shouted in agreement.

"We have done a blood test, and everything we know of, it's really him, and here he is!" said the hokage, raising his voice at the end, and ushering the blond to come up to the stage.

When the former hokage got up onto the podeum, some people shouted: "Now that you're back, why don't you kill the demon brat?" following with many cheers in agreement.

"Well, hmmmmmm, let's see, you know, I don't think I will. You know why?" he said, not waiting for any response, he shouted back at the crowd: "I don't think I'd ever want to end my legacy. I mean, none of you would kill your own son or daughter, right?" He asked, getting pissed as to why they could ever want to end a harmless boys life, especially his won son.

"...WHAT?"


	8. Chapter 8

Italics-thoughts or sarcasm

Bold-demon speaking

Underline-flashback

I don't own naruto, sadly, for me at least, or else I wouldn't live in my small house, it would be a mansion, and by now in the series, naruto would've been dating by now, I don't know who, exactly, but somebody.

"Well, I wouldn't want to kill my only son: my legacy, now would I?" said minato.

"...WHAT!" The crowd shouted.

"Well, anyway, I will remain the hokage, apparently, the fourth hokage would like to be able to spend more time with his only son." Stated the third hokage, blandly.

"Oh, yeah, and don't forget, if I ever see any of you being mean, or rude to my son, of speaking of certain things that defy the third's law, then I will send you to Ibiki, and then kill you myself . . . that is all." said the fourth, feeling oddly pleased with himself, and smiling at the end, with a whole lot of killer intent being released while he was talking.

The villagers were in shock, but they should've known the boy would get protection one way or another.

AT NARUTO'S HOUSE

"Ne, naruto we really should move into my estate." said the fourth in a pretty good mood.

"Well, we can't really, the third didn't want me to steal the big keys, so he gave them to the pervy sage. said naruto.

". . .Oh my god! You really are my son!" Said minato having anime tears flowing down his face, immediately glomping naruto from what he called the toad sannin.

"Ok then tou-san." said naruto, trying to pry his dad off of him.

"Well then, let's go find the pervy-sage so he can give us the estate keys! At that time, about a mile away from konoha: a certain pervert was going to do some of his "reasearch" at his favorite spot in konoha: the hot springs.

"Let's go, tou-san!" shouted naruto, excited to live in a house that had more than two rooms.

"Ok naruto!" Said minato as he started packing up.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"Yosh! let's go!" Naruto said, trying to get a head start on their travel.

As the two set out for the gates, they heard an oddly familiar giggling, or at least familiar for minato.

"*he he* the women are sooo beautiful, I should visit konoha more often!" said the self proclaimed super pervert.

Minato told naruto to approach him and see how he reacted.

"Ne, pervy sage, you really should stop doing that.

Eh? Oh great it's just another brat, but as he turned around he realized: it was minato's kid.

"Hey, I remember you, your that one... hey can you at least give me a little more respect than that?" jiraiya asked, though he already knew his answer.

"No."

"Well, I've got better things to do than to be with a little gaki like yourself, so... ja ne.

"Wait, Jiraiya!" called minato.

"Nan- Oh kami is that really you minato? What happened I thought you were dead!" jiraiya said loudly, he looked as if he were about to faint.

"It's ok, I was chasing after some criminals, but they used a time-traveling jutsu. But unfortunately, I think that I won't be here forever, it was only a a few weeks away from kyuubi's attack from what naruto's tol me, and when that happens, I fear that I won't be here how it is now, Naruto, I am sad to say that I probably don't have too many days left until I die." Minato said, sadly, thinking about what it would be like after that, not wanting to leave his son, yet again.

"Tou-san . . . I don't want to lose you again . . ." said naruto, trying not to get teary-eyed in front of his dad, and the pervy-sage.

"It's ok naruto, You're strong, my son, you can handle it, and actually, I can probably put some chakra into you, so that, we could at least talk . . . in your mind." he said as he gave naruto a huge hug.

"Well, before that happens, I'd like to teach you some of my jutsu, naruto. Let's go train." he said, glad his son could learn some of his own techniques.

A FEW DAYS LATER, NARUTO MASTERED THE RASENGAN, AND HIRAISHIN JUTSU

"Wow, dad thanks for the jutsu, and the awsome hiraishin kunai!" he said, dancing around, holding the kunai tight.

"Well, just think of it as an early birthday present." minato said, happily.

Minato was thinking: "What would happen in two days?" he wondered.

"Ne, naruto, it's getting late, so let's head off, OH YEAH, Jiraiya, could you give us the keys to the estate?" minato asked before he lost sight of his sensei.

"Oh, yeah sure." said Jiraiya, tossing the keys to the blondes.

AT THE ESTATE

"Wow, it sure is dusty, let's clean it up tomorrow, and spend some time together before I have to go." minato said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Ok, good nite, tou-san." said naruto, glad to have his dad back, even if it was only for a little while.

"Good night naruto."

THE NEXT MORNING

"*Sniff sniff* is that bacon? ""said naruto, just then waking up.

"Wow, naruto, you slept pretty late, it's already 9:00 am." said minato, in a cheery voice.

"Oh . . . so you already started to clean I can see." said naruto, looking around the house.

"Yeah, i got pretty bored, oh, yeah, naruto, we need to do that jutsu before tomorrow, ok?" minato said, not wanting to lose his son.

"Yeah, sure." said naruto, apparently enjoying his bacon, and eggs.

"Mmmmm, that was really good, dad, now let's start with the jutsu!" naruto shouted.

"Ok, son, but also, look on the table tomorrow, I'll have written down the information for my bank account, I don't think I'll ever be able to use it in time! said minato, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Huh, this is a bit confusing . . ." naruto said, finding it as a good time to start the sealing jutsu.

2 HOURS LATER~

"Yes! we're finally done! that took alot out of me naruto, that was a whole lot of my chakra!" said the exhausted fourth hokage.

*knock Knock Knock* "I'm coming!" said naruto, running towards the door.

"Oh, kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" naruto asked, confused as to why the man was at his house.

"Well, you see naruto, the third hokage wants to see you, we've been assigned a mission for tomorrow." said kakashi, feeling badly about the timing.

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute." said naruto, in a bit of a down-casted voice, at not being able to spend the last day that his father would be alive with him.

"Hey, tou-san I'll be back at about 4:00, let's get some ramen after I get home, ok?" naruto said, trying to hurry, as not to waste time at the hokage's office.

"Sure! See you then naruto!" Minato said, trying to sound happy about the fact that naruto would be getting a mission on his last day in konoha.

HOKAGE'S OFFICE~

"We have received a special C-ranked mission, an I believe that you guys can handle it, so tomorrow, you will meet at the gates at exactly 9 A.M. and since you seem to be in a hurry, I will let you guys go." Sarutobi said, seeing the urgency in naruto's eyes.

"Arigatou, hokage-sama." naruto said quickly as he got up, and began his run back home.

"Hey, dad, let's go, I'm ready to get some ramen!" naruto said, quickly finding his energy.

"Well then, I'll race you there!" Minato said with a playful glint in his eyes.

"Ok!" said naruto.

"San...ni...ichi...ikuzo!" minato said as they began running at inhuman speeds towards ichiraku's.

AT ICHIRAKUS

*gulp* *slurp* "Wow, I can't believe we never noticed this, I mean, they were both our best customers!" whispered Tuechi to Ayame unbeknownst to why he didn't know who naruto's dad was.

"Thanks old man!" the two said simultaneously as they put down the money for all their ramen, and left.

ESTATE

"Wow, that was some good ramen, naruto." Minato said, happy that he would at least be able to remember ramen better when he died.

"Yeah! But, it's getting late, and I have a mission to the wave tomorrow, so let's get to bed." said naruto, yawning.

"I won't see you for too long, dad, so I'll say it now, I love you dad!" said naruto, giving his dad a big hug.

"I love you too son!" he said, returning the gesture.

And with that, they went to bed.

But when naruto exepted the mission, he wasn't thinking about it, tomorrow was his birthday.

THE NEXT DAY

At about 8:30 am, minato awoke to naruto mumbling in his sleep, he looked like he was in pain.

But he was in his fox form, why: because he got another tail when he turned 13, and so it was less painful to have the growing tail not wrapped up.

"Naruto, wake up! It's just you dad!" he said, trying not to freak out naruto: he saw him tense up when he spoke, and tried to wake him up.

"What time is it?" naruto asked, stifling a yawn.

"Uh, it's 8:32, why?"

"Oh my god, I'm going to be late!

"It's ok naruto, I already packed up your stuff into a small storage seal, here, I'll tie it on your back." said minato, hoping the package wasn't to much for hsi small body to handle

"Thanks dad, good bye, for now, I'll see you later, I guess!" said naruto, already excited at the idea of having his dad with him at all times.

"Bye, naruto good luck!" said minato, waving his son out the door.

AT THE LEAF VILLAGE GATES

"Where is naruto, he's never late." said sakura.

And right after that last word came out of her mouth, ther came a small orange kitsune: it was naruto with . . . two tails?

"Hey, naruto, what happened?" sakura asked, clearly confused at her teammates new look.

"Oh, well sakura-chan, it's my birthday." he said, in a slightly depressed tone.

A couple minutes passed, and kakashi came with tazuna.

"Hey, you said there would be three people here, where's the third one? he asked, annoyed that he had been sold short in team-members.

"Oh, he's right here." said sakrua, pointing to the small fox in her arms" . . . Nani?" both kakashi, and tazuna shouted, but sasuke just said hisregular "Hn."


	9. Chapter 9

Italics-thoughts or sarcasm

Bold-demon speaking

Underline-flashback

Unfortunately, I do not own naruto . . . wait, I think I got it . . . nope I still don't own naruto, but I own my thoughts, so hah! *muffled noise in the background* Oh, dang, I thought I owned my thoughts . . . oh well, I guess i don't...crap. JK

"Nani? Sakura, so you are saying that this fox, is naruto?" asked kakashi, obviously confused.

"Well, actually this is naruto, you see it's his birthday today, and well, remember what you guys saw a few days ago with naruto's dad, well, he grows another" she said, but ran over to kakashi, and whipered "tail."

"Oh . . . I see now. Well, as long as you can fight like that, it doesn't matter what you look like to me." said kakashi in his usual uncaring voice.

"Ok then, let's get going!" said naruto as he jumped out of sakura's arms and started off.

About four miles from konoha, kakashi and naruto both noticed the strange puddle, but it hadn't rained in days, so they both kept their guard up, and naruto told sakura after jumping up on her shoulder to be cautious.

And so she was, a couple minutes later, two people came up from the puddle and went for tazuna.

Naruto blocked using one of his kunai, and using the haraishin jutsu, and in an orange blur, he was in front of the bridge builder and protect him from the demon brothers.

After kakashi defeated the two, he asked tazuna why they were after him.

"Well . . . you see, the wave cannot pay for the rank of a mission we need because of gato, he has been terrorizing us for so long! And anyone who stands up to him gets killed! But once we finish this bridge, we will be able to bring hope back to this village!" Tazuna said, shouting it out in the end.

As they finished talking with tazuna about that problem, they had finally arrived at the wave!

*rustle rustle* At that, naruto threw a kunai in that direction only to find out that he had hit a rabbit.

"Oh no! I'm sorry bunny!" said anruto, but no matter what he tried, the bunny just ran off because foxes ATE bunnies.

"Ne, naruto that was a white rabbit, and it's summer, I thin-" sakura started, but couldn't finish.

"Get down!" yelled kakashi. As a giant sword flew right over their heads.

"Oh, so it's the copy-cat ninja, Hatake, Kakashi." Zabuza said.

"Stay back!" kakashi said. "I'll take him, you guys get the bridge builder to safety."

"No. We aren't leaving you, kakashi-sensei." said naruto, determined.

Kakashi was shocked to say in the least. "No! You guys aren't a match for him!" he said, as he got out his sharingan.

The two battled with water jutsus, up until he caught kakashi in a cage of water.

"Kage-bunshin no jutsu!" naruto shouted, making hundreds of little two tailed foxes.

"Sasuke, Sakura, follow me, hide your chakra, use a henge, and sneak up on him, I need you guys to trust me on this one." he said, hoping that his plan would work.

As they ran, naruto asked kyuubi for some extra chakra: "Hey, kyuubi, I need some of your chakra."

"Sure, kit." kyuubi said in his mind.

Both sakura and sasuke noticed that odd aura around the small fox, it was releasing tons and tons of killing intent directed at zabuza, "Now's your chance, guys."

They both followed naruto's orders, and attacked zubuza, he was to scared to notice.

"Arigatou, Kyuubi, I wouldn't have been able to do this without your chakra." he said in his mind.

"Your welcome, naruto." kyuuni said, fading away from naruto's thoughts as he focused on the battle.

He saw sakura and sasuke running at him, sasuke landed a hit on him, while sakura made him drop the jutsu.

But before they could finish the job, a mist hunter-nin appeared out of nowhere, and hit zabuza with senbon in his neck.

"Thank you for weakening him, I have to go now, I have been tracking him fow weeks now." said the mysterious ninja, taking zabuza's body away.

And with that, the mysterious hunter-nin disappeared.

Kakashi was obviously very tired, so they carried him back to tazuna's house.

THREE DAYS LATER

The team had been guarding tazuna whilst he was building the bridge.

But on the day they had all arrived, Inari and his mother had asked why they had a fox, but they didn't answer, and the next day, the fox was naruto.

Inari had wondered "Who is this guy?"

That day, kakashi had woken up, and the seven of them had all had a dinner together, and they talked and talked, until Naruto said that they would defeat gato and his men, but that's where Inari came in.

"You can't just go around saying that, Gato is way stronger than you are, he killed my dad, all of you have parents, and have a loving village, but ours is dying, none of you guys know what it's like not to have a dad! Don't go around acting like you could understand, or even believe that you could kill gato and his men!" yelled Inari.

Naruto had enough af this crybaby by then. "Shut up Inari! You have a mom, and a granfather, I recently got to see my dad who had gotten cought up in a timetraveling jutsu. But two weeks after, he died . . . again. At least you had someone when you were an infant, I lived at the orphanage for a few years until I was kicked out, I was younger than you are now, and it happened because of something I had no control over. And just try to imagine all of this village hating you for no reasonable thing, how the hell would thet feel, when you wouldn't even know why. I hadn't known what love, or a family, or even a healthy meal was until I was eight years old, and all of the parents of the village never let me have frinds they treated me like I was gonna hurt them, but all I did was stand by and let the villagers be asses and hurt a defensless five year old kid, or in other words, ME!"

After his huge rant, naruto stormed out of the room, and in the distance, you could hear loud crashes, and explosions from him venting his anger.

"Oh, naruto this time you took it too far." said sakura, shaling her head: Inari had run off instantly when naruto had his outburst. Then sakura went to comfort him.

"Listen Inari, I'm really sorry about what naruto did, but after you said what you said, it probably hurt him pretty bad, he definitely didn't have the easiest life." said kakashi.

"I guess . . . "said Inari, realizing his mistake.

"You see, he grew up without parents, love food, or any human contact really, I can't tell you why, but he always had a hard time, if anything, he is the strongest person I know, at least emotionly, with all of this crap in his life, he still turned out so happy, and cheery." said kakashi, smiling at the end, thinking of how happy he always had been.

"Wow . . . I guess I should go appologize to him then, see you later." said Inari, running off to apologize.

FOREST

"Hey, Naruto, I'm really sorry for what I said earlier, I had no idea your life was so ha-hard? What are you wearing?" Asked Inari confused on the animal parts.

"Ummm, well, the reason the village hates me is because of this, because of the fact that the seal holding thse kyuubi malfunctioned: turning me into this, they think I am a monster, I just- I guess I should tell you I'm sorry for yeling at you like that, it's just that you brought back some pretty bad memories for me." said naruto, in a down-cast voice.

"Gomen." said Inari.

THE NEXT DAY

Naruto and his team went out to protect the bridge-builder

And soon, the demon of the mist appeared.

Hmm, haku, which one should I kill first?

"I think you should go for the jounin, and I'll get the genin." said haku.

"Yeah, sounds resonable." and with that, they attacked.

Zabuza and kakashi faced off, leaving naruto, sakura, and sasuke together.

"You, you're that hunter-nin-" but before he could finish, the boy used an ice jutsu, and trapped him and sakura in there.

"AAAAHHHH!" screamed sakura as the ice encased the three ninja.

"I will make this quick and painless." Said haku as he threw senbon at the two, naruto blocked them with his kunai, and went to attck, but it didn't work, he just kept on moving from mirrow to mirror, nothing was working!

He couldn't take it anymore, but then as if in slow motion, the senbon flew at sakura, and her kunai was broken, so he shielded her, saving her life.

He was just fine, but in a weakened state, so haku shot three needles into her neck putting her into a fake death-state, she was still able to hear some of the things he said.

"How could you? she was the only really important person in my life, I loved, I'm not going to make this easy for you, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He screamed, after that, she blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

Italics-thoughts or sarcasm

Bold-demon speaking

Underline-flashbacks

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Naruto screamed, lunging at haku.

"This, this energy, it's not human, what is he?" Thought haku as he tried to dodge a barrrage of attacks, he TRIED.

"WHY? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE AWAY THE ONLY PERSON IN MY LIFE THAT ACTUALLY CARES!" Naruto screamed, he began to throw kunai, and shuriken at haku, but he couldn't dodge them all. Nearing the end of the battle, naruto ran up to haku and punched him in the face using all of his and kyuubi's power, and killing him in the end.

His eyes still red, the hanyou slowly turned his head towards zabuza, and unleashed so much killer intent, even kakashi was effected by it. Then before even his sharingan eye could see, naruto was at zabuza's neck with a kunai, but before he could kill him, zabuza used his sword to give naruto a gash across his stomach. Because he was using kyuubi's chakra, although he was in control of it, the chakra lessened any of the pain he would get.

"Who is he?" thought zabuza, thinking of how the boy reacted to that blow to his chest.

"RAAAH!" screamed naruto, still in a kyuubi enduced rage.

As the two began to fight, kakashi tried to interject only to fall backwards from the killer-intent directed at both zabuza and himself.

Zabuza threw punches, and kickes, but nothing got to the boy. After about twenty-minutes, naruto heard clapping.

"Very good, so-called "demon of the mist", you don't deserve that title, your nothing but a weak little baby." said Gato as he got his men ready to attack.

Naruto saw the chance, and killed zabuza. After that, he looked towards gato, and slowly started to walk towards him, he got out a three pronged kunai, and threw it straight at him, it didn't hit, but while the body guards blocked the kunai, naruto used the haraishin to teleport there, he then took out a regular kunai, and killed gato, he felt dizzy from using kyuubi's chakra too much, but kyuubi got a hold, the demon knew he would pass out, and took control over him, and killed the army.

As it turns out, Inari had brought his village to come after gato, but naruto had beat them all to it, naruto regained conciousness, and when he saw what had happened, he threw up, and passed out.

Kakashi saw this as an oppourtunity to get the senbon out of sakura and sasuke's necks, and both of them came back and looked around starting to freak out, at the site, they all gagged, and almost threw up at the sight of all the blood.

Sakura, can you help me out with getting Naruto back to Tazuna's house? asked kakashi, trying tp figure out how to get him backk, he could carry him, but he didn't know how he would react to it. not wanting to freak him out or anything.

"Oh, sure- aw, man, Naruto-kuns coat got ruined, dang." Said sakura, kakashi sweat-dropped.

"Wow, that's the first thing she really thought about?" thought kakashi.

"Well, let's get him back." she said as she picked him up and put him on her back, he didn't start to struggle, so she thought he would be fine like that. and he really didn't want to carry him.

"Ugh, why are you so heavy, naruto?" asked sakura, getting a bit annoyed with how heavy he was.

Tazuna's house...

Sakura mustered all of her strength to put him down on their bed rolls without waking him up, he really needed to rest.

She found a bed roll, and brought it next to him, and got his jacket off, then put a layer of bandages over his wounds, and took them off where his ears and tails are.

I don't know how you get through a day with this stuff covering up your ears and tail...s. You puzzle me, naruto-kun." said sakura, leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek, and getting into her bed roll. He smiled, and curled up trying to find the source of the kiss, she gave in, and seeing as it looked like kakashi and sasuke would be sleeping in the other room, she climbed into his bed-roll.

"I love you, naruto-kun." she said softly.

Naurto mumbled a bit, but she took it as a good reply to her loving words, she snuggled with him, and drifted off to sleep.

Sasuke couldn't find sakura, he knew that naruto would be with her, so where were they?

"Sakura, where is naruto?" asked sasuke.

"He's right here." said sakura, -barely awake- pointing to naruto who was... sleeping in the same bed as her?

"Why are they together like that? Her bed roll is right there." thought sasuke.

"Just wait until morning if you have any questions." said sakura, drifting back into a deep sleep.

"Well, dobe, looks like you finally got yourself a girlfriend." thought sasuke as he walked off.

THE NEXT MORNING~

"Well, thanks for letting us stay here, Tazuna-san." said kakashi as they headed out the door.

Before he could reply, they were off, they wanted to get home as fast as they could, so they hardly stopped for breaks, and after a few hours, they arrived at the leaf village.

"Ne, sakura-chan, could you pick me up another jacket?" asked naruto, handing her money.

"Sure, naruto-kun." She said as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

As naruto headed back to his apartment, he was saddened to see how it had been defaced again, Sakura was heading towards naruto's house to give him the jacket when she noticed he was just standing in the doorway with a blank expression on his face.

When she saw this, she ran up to him, and hugged him from behind, he tensed, but soon remembered her scent, and relaxed, returning the hug.

"Naruto, you know you can stay at my house, right? My parents are away right now preparing for the chuunin exams and helping out, they won't be back for a couple weeks." said sakura sweetly.

"You know I can't sakura-chan, they'll just ruin your house too." said naruto in a depressed tone.

"Shh, naruto-kun, I don't care, your welcome in my house. Now, go get some clothes and other things, and let's get going." said sakura.

Naruto spent a few minutes trying to find his stuff, and came out with a small bag, the two headed off for sakura's house, she unlocked the door, and both went up to her room.

"Ah, finally home." said sakura, relaxing on top of her bed.

"Um, sakura-chan, where am I gonna sleep?" asked naruto, sorely confused.

"Here of course!" said sakura as she patted a place on her bed. "Now come on and get comfy."

"O-ok." said naruto both excited, and a little shy, he took off his bandages, and sat down on her bed.

"Let's get some sleep, we have to train tomorrow, Naruto-kun." said sakura, turning off the light and getting under the covers, naruto slowly followed, and soon the two were fast asleep.


End file.
